Rise of the Guardians (Tv Series)
'''Rise of the Guardians '''is an upcoming anerican 2D-animation Tv Series that is produced by Dreamworks Animation And Rainbow The series is based on the 2012 flim and it sequel, taking after the events of the films. Plot The series take place one year after the events of the sequel, with Jack, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy now joined by Emp, Kuki, Agua and Pan as they go on advntures with children of Burgess and other characters, along with the return of old enemies. Cast *Will Friedle as Jack Frost *Tom Kane as North *Michaela Dietz as Tooth *Steve Blum as Bunny *Mark Moseley as Pitch Black *Alyson Stoner as Pan *Cindy Robinson as Kuki *Josh Keaton as Emp *Nika Futterman as Agua *Troy Baker as Pitch *Kari Wahlgren as Katherine *Jack McBrayer as Buddy the Elf *J.K. Simmons as Ombirc *Olivia Olson as Pippa *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Vanish *Ariel Winter as Jill Frost *Hal Sparks as The Groundhog *Nolan North as The Monkey King *Laura Bailey as Mother Nature *Alan Tudyk as Sandy Episodes Season 1 #Pitch's Return: it has been one year since Mother Nature was defeated. The Guardians are enjoying life with the Burgess children and is new members.However a nasty lot new to Burgess has sreered someone returned. Can The Guardians stop it while working with their new members. In a B. story, Jack is struggling dealing the fact that Jamie is growing up while trying to show his love for Pan. #The Journey to Santoff Claussen: In order to stop Pitch again, The Guardians go to the hidden village, Santoff Claussen in order to find a way, but they must protected after they accidentally reversing an ancient spell the that hidden the village, exposing it to the world, In a B. Story. Agua is trying to prove his worth among the guardians. #The Ghost of Burgess Pond: Rumors of silvery figure near the Pond causes Jack to believe that it might be might to be his long lost sister. Now he, Pan and Jamie are trying to find out who it really. In a B. Story. The Twins Claude and Caleb are being chased by a strange figure and only the Brothers Emp and Agua can save them. #The Groundhog: The Groundhog, Bunny's enemy is seeks Ombirc's spell so he can use it to destroy the Man in the Moon and it's to Jack and Bunny to protect him. In a B. Story, with Ombic gone, Katherine and The Guardians are trying to keep Sanfoff Claussen in order. #There's No 'I' in Dream Team: After getting injured by Pitch again, The Guardians gives Sandy to take some time off from his job and Jack, Bunny, Pan, Agua and Emp fill in for him. But will their competitive nature get in the way of a good dream and allow Pitch to ruin dreams again. In a B. Story Sandy is trying to relax with his time off, But North, Tooth and Kuki trying to take care of him keeps driving him nuts. #Earth Ache: Pitch release his daughter, Mother Nature from her prison and she seeking revenge against the Guardians for into prison her in the first place by using earthquakes in the Guardians locations. The Guardians keep things under control before Mother Nature brings the place down? In a B. Story, The Elements are trying to persuade Mother Nature to give up her evil ways. #Monkey King Around: The Monkey King, a enemy of Tooth return, takes all of the mini fairies and keeping them from their job. The Guardians goes to the Monkey Kingdom to save them. Could be difficut in a place that's almost 90 degrees. In a B story, The Elements are collect the teeth from the children of the world with Vanish, Tooth's wild sister. It has crazy results. #Big Man on Campus: North misses his old life as a bandit. So Jack and the Elements decide to surprise him by using a spell from Mr. Qwerty's pages to make North young again. However it backfires, as a result He doesn't remember his life as a guardian. In a B. story, with North as a young man. The Guardians try their best to fill in for him. #Anniversary: Pitch stolen the luner lamas's great time clock, now Jack, Katherine and Nightlight must enter Pitch's lair to get it back, but how could that be with time is going over again. In a B story, Jack has forgot about his His Anniversary with Pan. However, with the clock gone, Jack and the others repers the same day over and take the chance to try and get his Anniversary ready but messes it up. #On Strike: Buddy and The Elves finaly realize that it was the yetis who were making the toys not them while the Yetis discovered that the elves are taking the credit of building the toys. So both sides go on strike. In a B story, Jack takes the kids of Burgess on a tour around the North Pole. #A Mile in each other's Foot: Fed up with the tension between Jack and Bunny, North and Pan decide to make the two switch bodies for a day. Bunny would ice and snow in Jack's Body while Jack is in the Warren painting eggs in Bunny's Body. In a B story, Monty have a hard time dealing with a bully. #Frozen Girl: a mysterious little girl who reveal to be Jack's long lost sister, Jill. Jack instantly welcome her and tries to convince the children thet she is more than just out of control troublemaker. In a B story North and Ombic are trying to reactivate Tsar Lunar XI's Sword so they can fight against Pitch and other enemies. #Moon Rising: The Man in The Moon arrives at Santoff Claussen to help Jack, leaving Ombirc and North confused and importing Jack's relationship with North in turmoil. In a B story, Pan and the children decide to throw a party for Jack to show how much they appreciate him. #Greyhound Blues: When Abby, Jamie's Dog gives birth to puppies, Bunny get scared of the pups, so he try to get rid of them, but to no avail. In a B story, Jack and Pan help Jamie to give Abby's puppies to owners. #Memory Loss: Ombirc and the others won't let Tooth play in The Memory Games, So she decided to do a spell that do allowed her to enter, However it backfires as Ombirc loses his Memory, In a B story, a sibling rivalry between Pan and Kuki spins out of control. #Sandy speaks no more: After many years, Sandy has finally have the power to speak. However it causes horrible problems as the Guardians and the world are unable to go to sleep. In a B story Jack is try to make Agua to take some responsility for his actions. #And Here's The Pitch: Baseball Season has just arrived in Santoff Claussen and North won't let Jack to join his winning Team, so he makes his own team becoming the most epic game in Santoff Claussen, However the games are driving Pitch nuts, So he sends a mass nightmare to make the Baseball Teams too tired to play. Can the Guardians set things right or will they strike out. in a B story Claude has a problem resulting him to becoming a horrible player as he starts to miss the ball. Season 2 #The A-Team: After an attack on Santoff Claussen, Jack trains The children into Category:Upcoming Category:Animation Category:2016 or 2017